Topsy Turvy
Topsy Turvy is the reboot of The Object Show of Doom. It's intentionally made because if Mr. Yokai had to choose his favorite horrible object show, the answer would be TOSOD. Characters Returning #Bark - A big cutie which is very boisterous and talks a lot, having a phone, two. (FEMALE) #Bath Bowl - A dumb jerk who kind of rants on anything that decides to hit him. (MALE) #Bookmark - A smart one who usually just shares everything with her group. (FEMALE) #Cotton Ball - Two contestants merged into one. They are half nice and half mean, with each other liking different contestants. (MALE MEAN FEMALE NICE) #Cotton Bud - A sarcastic contestant who doesn't care about anything but winning. (MALE) #Corny - A tomboy who usually talks about surfing and other cool things. She isn't actually popular, but due to the fancy glasses people think she's popular. (FEMALE) #Cuff Link - A weirdo who think's he's a MLG pro. (MALE) #Cup - A friendly contestant who is never mean and makes friends. (MALE) #Handball - An object which only talks about his handball and his records with his handball. He usually gets aggressive when someone tries to touch his handball. (MALE) #Lava Lamp - A dumb object (thanks to anvil) who doesn't understand anything at all. (FEMALE) #Marshmallow Toaster - A completly messed up character who does everything opposite. (MALE) #Mirror - A slightly mean character (yeah she kinda got less aggressive) who usually tries to persuade her team to use her ideas instead. (FEMALE) #Oil Can - An annoying character who is usually bullied about his squeaks. (MALE) #Siri - Also an annoying contestant. She responds to anything that is said to her. (FEMALE) #Sundial - A fattie which has gotten super fat (thanks to anvil with his fatty beans), she's forced to roll in order to move. (FEMALE) #Treasure Chest - An average knowledge person who isn't dumb or smart, and is very strong. (MALE) #Tree - Originally a normal tree, but now a cherry blossom tree who's eyes are now on the top thanks to Katana. A scaredy cat. (FEMALE) #Wallet - A character which barfs a lot randomly. Like Rocky from BFDI. (MALE) Newbies WIP (sorry to be point this out but poseidon's trident looks like maelstrom harpoon and bottle stopper is purple and has a genie tail, both have arms) #Anvil - A prankster which does very annoying pranks, such as him pretending to cannonball into Bath Bowl. (MALE) #Banana - A funny object who always "cracks" jokes. (MALE) #Battlehorn - An army leader who's very easily angered. (MALE) #Blossom - A pretty rose who lures people into being trapped into her vines. She's usually ignorant. (FEMALE) #Binoculars - A know-it-all who can see everything away from him from 1-inch to 1-mile. (FEMALE) #Bobblehead - A bobbly contestant who hates being smacked in the face. Usually gets dizzy. (MALE) #Bottle Stopper (the ones on genie bottles) - A magical genie (female djinns) who has been imprisoned in Vacuum ever since he sucked her up. She has magical powers to help her team out. (FEMALE) #Bumbershoot - The youngest in the Umbrella family, he whines alot about losing. (MALE) #Coffin - An emo who is very poetic (reference to lucy) and however is undead. (FEMALE) #Comet - A flashy girl who usually starts disco party. Is a skater. (FEMALE) #Crate - Fattie who doesn't actually try to win. Instead he kind of ATTEMPTS to win. (MALE) #Drill - A miner who just can't handle arguments. (MALE) #Election Box - The president of Cool Country. She's competing because she knows she needs to be the best of the rest. (FEMALE) #Flask - A scientist who usually experiments on her potions "for victory". (FEMALE) #Gauze - This object usually cares about the health of an object and usually heals injured objects. (MALE) #Katana - A japanese ninja girl. She's responsible for causing the Tree problem because she decided to test her blade on Tree. (FEMALE) #Lightning Chain - A chain lightning which always "slithers" around. Could bother. (MALE) #Mine - A contestant who's too thin to see at all. People usually blow up because of him. (MALE) #Mugly Trophy - A very hated contestant for usually becoming Mugly and eating others. (MALE) #Napsack - A lazy contestant who usually dozes off and does her own things. (FEMALE) #Onigiri - The most tastiest contestant. Doesn't trust anybody due to how many times he's been eaten. (MALE) #Parasol - The biggest in the Umbrella Family. She constantly tells Bumbershoot to stop whining and Umbrella to stop bullying. (FEMALE) #Permafrost - A frosty spike ball who plays with frost a lot. (FEMALE) #Poseidon's Trident - A beautiful mermaid object which likes to sing calming songs. Usually lullabies to her opponents. (FEMALE) #Red Chest - Same as Treasure Chest, but evil. (MALE) #Ring - A planetary ring which usually spins many times. He's usually dazed and doesn't get what people are saying. (MALE) #Slab - A big rock slab which can usullay crush his contestants. Often used as a platform. (MALE) #Swaggy Pizza - A "joke contestant" who is usually named "Lorde Vuldamert". (MALE) #Tiara - A beauty queen who usually blames anyone if they lose. (FEMALE) #Ten-Sided Dice - A lucky gambler who has never lost a gamble. Thus he's rich. (MALE) #Tumbleweed - A limbless object who like Mushroom complains about having no limbs and is usuallly blown away. (FEMALE) #Umbra - An object from the shadow rift. Composed with negative energy, he's the most evilest object. (MALE) #Umbrella - A bully who keeps pushing people always. She's the middle in the Umbrella Family. (FEMALE) #Vacuum - A big eater who usually eats people. When he's inhaling, he could instantly eat anything that's in front of him. (MALE) Recruiting People for Drawings Whoever wants to be recruited, comment in the comments! I'm planning for this object to take on the style of Rhythm Heaven. For now, I say that Bottle Stopper should be purple and be a genie object. *None right now. Trivia *Currently, this is planned to beat BFBFDI's most characters, which is 64. Contestant List CREDIT TO EVERYBODY! Marshmallow Toaster TT.PNG|Marshmallow Toaster Num. Pizza.png|Swaggy Pizza (JOKE CHARACTER)